narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toboe Shinigami
Toboe Shinigami (死神 'トオボエ, Shingami Toboe) is an OC/RPC from the Narutoverse, originally introduced as the last remaining survior of the Legendary Shinigami Clan of the Leaf. She belongs to StillDollWaking on DeviantArt Background Toboe was only four years old when her clan was attacked and killed. During that time she lost both her mother and her father. Because of that she was taken in by a recluse by the name of Bakeneko, who raised her as her own. Despite being raised by Bakeneko, Toboe had a troubled childhood, due to her caretaker being gone on missions constantly. Due to this she became very depressed and lonely and her lonely feelings were worsened by the treatment she recieved from the others around her. At 7 years old, seemingly fed up with her despair, she ran away from the village in hopes of being able to die in the wilderness. Yet she is found by a Itachi Uchiha and led back to the village. Later she is entered into the Academy and was placed in the same class as the soon-to-be Rookie 9. She does not befriend them though, but watches them in silent interest Her lanky, small figure made her an easy target for taunting. Yet she does not seem to react from the harsh words thrown at her. She remains withdrawn and does not talk to others Soon she is befriended by Naruto, despite her protests and cold glares in his direction. He foundly gives her the name "chibi" though she tries to point out that there is not much difference in their height. Toboe was a bright student but did not participate in class at all and was not interested in learning. But Bakeneko insisted that she become a full-fledged shinobi so she could defend herself and later on, after learning the fate of her parents, she became more focused to become strong in order to honor them. Toboe was talented at chakra control and taijutsu, but she was unable to use many jutsu's. When she graduated she was placed in the genin cell with Kama Abunai and Akito Hanajima, and their sensei was the one and only Bakeneko. The team was known as Team 13. Personality Toboe was extremly withdrawn growing up and had little to no friends. Toboe's childhood was similar to Naruto Uzumaki's in many ways. Both were unbearably alone and longed to be liked and acknowledged as individuals, free of the prejudices of others and they both over came that loneliness through time. Suprisingly once she was put on a team she became more open and happy, becoming close to her teammates. Yet there was someone outside of her team who grew the closer to Toboe then anyone else; Neji Hyūga. Toboe seems to balance out Neji's arrogance at first, contiuously commenting that he was much to serious or arguing with him about his belief in fate. During the chunin exams Toboe meets Subaka no Gaara, and is suprised to find that his pain and loneliness is similar to hers. Yet, witnessing the battle between Gaara and Naruto, Toboe chose to pursue Gaara and speak to him face to face. Discovering that Gaara has been changed by Naruto's actions, Toboe incourages Gaara to follow Naruto's example in order to finally have people acknowledge him as an individual, yet she seems to be changed as well. Over the next few years, Toboe becomes more in control of her power, also determining that she was going to rebuild her clan. Toboe eventually formed a close friendship with Naruto and Gaara, becoming very protective of them both. Toboe cares deeply for her friends and their well-being, even Sasuke though his actions at the summit worried her, and went so far as to attempt to convince Sasuke to come home in her worry for him. Yet when unconvinced, she told Sasuke goodbye, mentioning that Itachi wouldn't agree with this. Despite respecting Naruto's goals, she does not alway agree with him, and has openly argued with his belief that Sasuke will return home. Though she defies Naruto's goal to bring Sasuke back, she tells him that she believes in him and wishes him well, asking Naruto to tell Sasuke "hello" if he comes back to the village. It is also shown that she began to have feelings for Gaara, for example, when he was kidnapped by the Akatasuki, she spoke with him telepathicly right to his last moment so that he wouldn't be alone in the end. She has also put herself between an attack and Gaara in order to save him. In addition, before the Shinobi Alliance marched off to battle she made him swear that he would return to her after it was all over, though she never pursued the relationship. Appearance Toboe is fair skined with two different colored eyes, one golden and the other green. Her signature trait is her russet colored hair which she usually wears in down in a "messy" fashion and bangs that hang in in her face from time to time. Toboe was occasionally teased for her small figure and height. In Part I, her russet hair is worn down and is somewhat unkept. She wears an orange one piece with short sleeves and green shorts underneath, which she is teased for because it resembles Sakura's outfit. She also wears what appears to the standard blue shinobi shoes, except for the fact that is where her headband is located. Later on she is shown sporting bangs before leaving the village. In Part II, she wears an orange top with no sleeves, brown arm guards, a grey skirt, and black boots with heels. She has grown her hair out so that it covered her left eye and her headband is still worn on her right shoe. Later on, when she is abudcted, her hair has been cut short. After being rescued she is shown doning the standard uniform for the Alliance and Konohagakure http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flak_jacket%7Cflak jacket Abilities Toboe is a highly capable kunoichi. She has shown great talent in battles, incorporating kunai into her techniques. She has also displayed the ability to use Wind Release techniques and Shadow Style jutsu's. Employing it alongside her taijutsu to greatly increase the lethality of such attacks she is a formidable foe of the battlefield. 'Kekkei Genkai' (Coming Soon) 'Jutsu' Shadow Style: Dance of the Crimson Orchid- Taijutsu that is similar to the Hyuga's, the user sends chakra into their palms and attempts to hit the enemy in an array of strikes, paralyzing the opponent. (Taijutsu, offensive) Shadow Style: Eternal Rain- A jutsu where she plants a teleportation seal on her opponent. Then she throws a volley of kunai with teleportation seals at the enemy, so that even if they manage to dodge them the Kunai's are teleported back to the opponent, greatly increasing her range. (Ninjustu, offensive) Sealing Jutsu: Gate of a Thousand Locks- A Sealing Justu in which she seals her opponent behind a large gate, closed behind a large number of additonal gates and locked. (Ninjustu, defensive) Wind Style: Flower Whirlwind- A jutsu in which she surrounds herself in a powerful vortex of wind and releases a large amount of Shrukiens, then lunging at her opponent, greatly lowering their ability to counter. (Ninjustu/Taijustu, offensive) Whirlwind Explosion Technique-''' A jutsu where she creates a vortex of high-pressured air powerful enough to dispel shadow clones in an instant. (Ninjustu, offensive) '''Wind Style: Indestructable Vortex- A justu where she creates a vortex of air around herself, making it extremly difficult for her opponents to get to her. (Ninjustu, defensive) 'Status' Soon Part I 'Chūnin Exam Arc ' Toboe participated in the Chūnin Exams, fighting incrediably well though she mentioned she was in poor health. Yet before her team could make it to the second phase of the examinations, she collasped into a coughing fit and was sent to the hospital with a dangerously high fever. During that time she experances many nightmares of a woman laughing manaicly as she falls into a world of black causing her to have multiple panic attacks and finally making her go into shock. After words, she began beating herself up being the reason her team did not get to compete, though they said it was perfectly fine many times. During the time she was still bed ridden her teammate, Kama Abunai, would come and read to her. On top of that her other teammate, Hanajima Akito, would bring her food and other things and spend most of his day in the hospital with her. During preliminary matches, she hears the news of the battle between Lee and a fellow by the name of Gaara, and rushes to Lee's side when he's brought to the hospital- offering to help the medical ninja in anyway possible. That shocks the medical ninja along with Lee, who had rarely spoken to Toboe before, yet she only comforts him and tells him that she doesn't want anyone to suffer and that she'd give her life to help another. Prior to the battle between Gaara and Sasuke, Toboe meets Gaara and is shocked by his outlook on life. Yet instead of arguing with him, she simply begins a converstation with him; attempting to ask him about Sunagukare, he and his sibling's trip here, and so on. When she recives nothing but coldness from Gaara she embraces him, telling him that things will get better and that all wounds heal eventually, shocking both him and his siblings. Yet his suprise only last a moment as he attempts to attack her with the sand, which she smoothly deflects as she releases Gaara and takes a step back. After that she only smiles and waves goodbye, telling him that she'll see him again sometime. 'Invasion of Konoha Arc' She is later seen fighting with her teammates and chasing some sound ninja to the entrance of the village, where she collapse upon both exaustion and the fact she is still not fully healthy. When she regains concusiness she finds she is back in the hospital in the Leaf village and that the Third Hokage has died. If that doesn't make things worse Kakashi Hatake soon tells her that her teammate Kama has gone missing 'Sasuke Retrieval Arc ' Toboe recived strict orders from Tsunade not to attempt to pursue Sasuke after he left, being the fact that her physical health was declining rapidly. Yet at the first chance she get she escapes the hospital to assist the Sasuke Retrieval Team. She arrived just in time to find Gaara and Rock Lee recovering from the fight with Kimimaro. Though Toboe only stopped to greet them, and was about to continue on to find Sasuke Gaara stopped her, telling Toboe that she was in no condition to fight since the incidents from the Chūnin Exams. Toboe decides not to argue with Gaara, but instead she turns back, hoping to find Kiba and offer him a hand.After hear that the mission to bring Sasuke back was a failure and that both Choji and Neji were in Intensive Care greatly saddened Toboe. Then not too much later, her teamate Akito told her that he was leaving the village in order to travel a bit, and he promised he would return in three years time. Before he left, he also told Toboe that she may need a change of scenery, hinting he knew about how sick she really was. She did indeed leave Konohagakure, but only after making sure that Neji and the others were okay, and telling them all goodbye individually. She goes to Sunagakure with Gaara and his siblings, asking them if they knew where a good place to stay was. Much to her suprise she is invited to stay at the Kazekage's mansion where is is seen that her health slowly begans to become better. 'The Kidnapping Arc' Toboe is seen again later, except she has grown a bit and seems to have become much calmer. Yet during that time she is slightly on edge, mentioning to Gaara that she gets the sense something terrible is going to happen. Something terrible indeed does happen, because a group of people who appear to be Anbu kidnap Toboe in the dark of night, leaving her bedroom a mess in the battle between Toboe and the group. Gaara over hears the battle but arrives too late. Toboe's kidnappers take her to an empty field the next day where one of them attempts to behead her. Toboe counters him, catching his wrist with her feet since her hands were bound together, knocking his weapon onto the ground. She demands to know what these men want from her, only to recive horrifying news that they were ordered to have her killed by there higher up; Toboe assumes they mean the Hokage. In that moment something inside her snaps and she loses control of herself. Instantly her eyes begin glowing red and her mind is taken over by her madness. Toboe attacks the Anbu, killing all of them with no mercy. Toboe eventually stumbles back to Suna exausted and covered in blood. Gaara finds her and takes her to the Hospital where she enters a coma. When she wakes up she finds that she has been asleep for a month, yet during that time Gaara rarely left her side claiming he owed her his support. Part II 'Kazekage Rescue Arc ' During the time skip Toboe is shown to have become stronger, including the change in her appearance. It also seems that her relashionship with Gaara has grown stronger. She is seen helping Gaara with paper work the day he is kidnapped by the Akasuki. When Deidara did attack the village, she hurried through the streets, helping to evacuate the citizens. Yet she stoped just in time to see Gaara plummet from the sky, defeated by Deidara. Yet before she can do anything he is caught by Deidara. Instead she creates a mental link with Gaara so that she can track where they went. Somehow, the Akatasuki knew she would do something of that sort, because she was unable to figure out just where they were going yet she could feel everything Gaara was feeling. In a split decison she chose to remain with Gaara, speaking with him telepathicly. During that time she again tries to find him, all the while trying to keep him calm. Even down to the very last moment Gaara was alive she was with him, showing how faithful she truly was as she cried for him. When team Kakashi found Gaara she was one of the first people there, and when he was revived she actually flung her arms around him and hugged him, making him swear he would be more careful from then on. 'Five Kage Summit Arc' On the way to the Five Kage Summit, on a hunch that she might find Sasuke there, Toboe overhears the conversation between Naruto and the Raikage. Startled by his cruelity, she stops him moments later, and asks him why he believed in such terrible things. Stunned, the Raikage ignored her and went on to the Summit, angering Toboe beyond belief. Toboe runs into Danzo, where he commits coldly that he was suprised she hadn't been killed yet. When she asked what he meant he simply sigh and told her the truth. He told her that he had been the one who ordered her kidnapping when she was younger, and the murder of her clan as well. Toboe becomes very angered at this, yet she does not lose control, instead she simply frowns and walks away, telling Danzo that she'll never forgive that and he will never have her respect. ''Shinobi World War Ar''c Before the 4th war begins, Toboe seems troubled by something. Though when she asked if she was feeling well by Sakura, she replied that she was fine, simply saying that the idea of war was terrifying. She also proceeds to tell her friends that this might be the last time she sees them until the war ends. Later on, when the war was about to begin, she is seen helping out with the injured. It is later discovered that what is troubling Toboe is an unusual sense of dread, yet she keeps it to herself. She puts on a brave face just in time see her teammate, Akito, who had been reanimated by Kabuto's jutsu. When she encounters him, she burst into tears, asking him how such a thing could have happened. In the end she tells Akito that he was one of her first friends and she was truly greatful for the time he spent with her. After that she is seen cutting her hair before recieving orders. Then she goes to where she heard Naruto was on orders to stop him from the Raikage. Instead she encounters him only to tell him that she believes in him and letting him pass- greatly angering the Raikage. She is not seen until after Neji's death, when she is helping collect bodies only to find his. Instantly she embraces him, crying sadly and yelling "How dare you break your promise? You said you wouldn't leave me!" refering to a promise he made to her before the war when they talked about him traveling with her once it was over. Quotes *''(To Sasuke about Naruto) "He isn't stupid, he's just daring is all." *(To Neji ) "Destiny means nothing! It's what you do that makes all the difference." *(To Naruto about Akira)'' "I lost my mother as a child- I miss her now more than ever." *''(To Sasuke about Itachi) "Do you believe soaking your hands red with blood is what Itachi wanted?!" *(To Kama about Akito) "I suppose he's a loner because he doesn't like annoying company." *(To Akito) "Is that all you have to say? You're leaving not matter what I say?!" *(To Gaara about Neji) "I guess I could have made a better decision in who I should trust. But either way I can't leave him now- he's my best friend. *(To Danzo)'' "I will never forgive your injustice against my clan. You will never have my respect!" Triva *Toboe's surname, "Shinigami", means "god of death". The name "Toboe" means "howling" So her name literally means, "howling death god" *According to the databook(s): **Toboe's hobbies include: sleeping, reading, and drawing. **Toboe's favorite foods are ramen and Onigiri. Her least favorites are takoyaki. **Toboe has completed 50 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 8 A-rank and 4 S-rank. Category:DRAFT